This One
by Zinka17
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the scene where Edgar goes into the pet store to buy the dead fish. I always wondered what the guy who works at the store's reaction was when he got that unusual request. I was disappointed that they didn't show that part in the movie, so here's what I think happened!


**A/N: I don't know about you, but I've always been curious as to what happened in the pet store after Edgar told the employee what fish he wanted. It was definitely a weird request, and of course in real life, no one would ever sell you a dead animal. Since I showed so much interest in the scene that never was, I decided to write it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Frankenweenie. They all belong to Tim Burton and Disney.**

* * *

Edgar E. Gore had just walked into the local pet store. After finding out about Victor's dog coming back from the dead, he became hopeful. Hopeful for two things. For one, if he actually succeeded in resurrecting a dead animal, he might have a chance at winning the science fair. And second, he may even become popular. No one liked him now. They thought he was weird and creepy. He didn't have any friends, but he hoped that would all change very soon.

The eager hunchback ran over to the aquarium full of fish and put his hand on the glass, scaring the fish and making them scatter in all directions. After a few seconds though, they slowly came back out.

A man soon came up to Edgar and asked, "Can I help you young man?"

Edgar smiled, still not taking his eyes off of the aquarium. "I'd like to buy a fish."

"Certainly! Which one?" The employee inquired.

"This one," Edgar replied as a dead fish drifted down to the bottom of the aquarium.

The man just stood there for a moment, wondering if the strange boy was really talking about the dead one. He shook his head and laughed, thinking it was a joke. "Haha, that's a good one! Now which one do you want, really?"

"I'm serious! I want this one!" Edgar said a little annoyed as he pointed to the dead fish.

The man was utterly confused. He now realized that Edgar really _did _want the dead fish, and he couldn't figure out why on Earth anyone would want something so ridiculous.

"Is there any particular reason why you want a dead fish?" He asked Edgar.

"It's none of your business! Now give it to me!" Edgar demanded.

"I'm sorry boy, but I can't sell you a dead animal. My boss would be furious if I did such a thing!" The employee explained.

Edgar was really angry now. He frowned and looked up at the tall man. "Look mister, I _want _that fish! And you'd better sell it to me now!"

"You need to watch how you speak to adults! And there are plenty of other fish in this aquarium! You'd rather have a nasty old dead one instead of a healthy live one?"

"Yes! Now get it out and put it in a bag! I don't have all day!" Edgar complained.

The employee sighed in frustration. This kid wasn't going to leave until he got that fish! But he couldn't break the rules just to make one little kid happy. He would just have to try reasoning with him.

"Look kid, if you don't stop this nonsense, I'll have to call the cops. Now just take another fish so I don't have to do that. I'm sure your parents wouldn't be too happy if you were brought home by the police, now would they?"

"Just give me the freaking fish and I'll leave!" Edgar yelled.

The employee was getting just as angry as Edgar was. He was really tired of this kid! But he didn't want to argue with him all day, and besides, if Edgar _did _buy the fish it meant a little extra cash in his next paycheck.

"Alright I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me _why _you want the dead fish, I'll sell it to you."

Edgar thought for a minute. It would be easy to just tell him the truth, but then his secret would get out. He didn't want anyone to find out about his plan. Not yet anyway.

"No deal. Why can't you just sell it to me? I'll pay you double the price for it!" _Wait, what am I saying?!_

The employee thought about this for a moment. "Hm... Well, I guess it would be alright," he murmured to himself. But then he thought again. "No! Not until you explain why you want it!"

Edgar growled in annoyance. He really didn't want to tell the guy the real reason, so he figured he had two options. He could either make up a lie, or just buy a live fish, kill it, and then bring it back to life. After thinking for a few moments though, he scratched out the second idea. That was animal cruelty and he didn't want to do that just for a science project. So he quickly tried to think of a lie. He smiled as he finally came up with something.

"Okay I'll tell you! You see, my friend has a goldfish and he won't be back home for a couple hours, so I was going to take his goldfish and put the dead one in its place to scare him. It's just a harmless prank, that's all."

"That's pretty cruel," the employee said.

"It's just a joke though! And I'll put his real fish back. I just wanna play a prank on him!"

"Well, alright. I guess it's the only way to make you leave," the employee stated as he walked over to a door in the back of the store. "Just stay here. I'll be right back."

Edgar waited impatiently by the aquarium for a few minutes, tapping his foot on the floor. He looked around the store to see if there was a clock, but he didn't see one. Finally, the man came out of the back room with a plastic bag and a scooper.

"Took you long enough!" Edgar complained.

The man ignored him and took the lid off the aquarium. He put the scooper in the water and scooped up the dead fish from the bottom. He put it in the plastic bag and handed it to Edgar.

"Yes! Finally!" Edgar said with excitement as he held up the dead fish in the bag.

The employee went behind the counter and said, "That'll be $5.96."

"Yeah yeah," Edgar mumbled as he dug in his pocket for the money. He pulled out a $5 bill and 4 quarters. "Just keep the change." And without another word he ran out of the pet store. The man behind the counter just shook his head as he grabbed the money.

* * *

Victor was waiting outside of the pet store. Edgar ran up to him and said, "I got it!"

"What took you so long? I was about to come in the store," Victor explained.

"The stupid guy in there wouldn't give me the fish! I finally convinced him to though."

"Why wouldn't he just give it to you in the first place?" Victor asked as he and Edgar started walking back to Victor's house.

"Because it's dead," Edgar told him.

"What did you say to make him change his mind?" Victor wondered.

"I told him I was playing a prank on my friend and that I wanted to replace his goldfish with the dead one to scare him." Edgar laughed. "He actually fell for it!"

Victor smiled in amusement and shook his head. "Oh Edgar."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? I've only seen the movie once and it was a couple weeks ago, so I don't remember if Victor went in the pet store too, if he was waiting outside, or what, so I just made that part at the end up. I did watch the scene where Edgar gets the fish on YouTube several times though, so the dialogue in the beginning that's from the movie is correct.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
